


再续前缘 Building on the Past

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Construction AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 建筑工地从地铁站一直延伸到调查兵团公司总部，随着进度的推进，那边传来的噪音和干扰也越来越大，同时愈燃愈烈的还有利维尔的怒火。在这段气压极低的日子里，唯一的慰藉就是工地上的工头。他身材高大，体格健壮，宽阔的肩膀和结实有力的手臂都让利维尔的目光流连忘返。灰色上衣显然小了一个号，紧紧地勾勒出健硕的肌肉，宽大的长裤遮盖了下半身的风景，让这个男人成为了利维尔放空时肮脏脑内幻想的男主角。利维尔对他办公室隔壁工地的工头迷花了眼。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building on the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565407) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



建筑工地从地铁站一直延伸到调查兵团公司总部，这意味着利维尔每天早上一出地铁站就要吃一嘴土，然后满面尘灰烟火色地抵达公司。铁丝围栏架立在路旁，巨大的告示板上写着马莱离岸公司和墙面建设公司。每次经过告示板的时候，利维尔的眉头就深得又能夹死好几只蚊子。马莱离岸公司是最近几年市面上的新生势力，主要业务正好和调查兵团公司重合，虽然调查兵团多年来一直占据市场主导位置，但马莱将他们总部建在调查兵团的旁边，其野心显而易见，为调查兵团内部带来了不安的浮躁气氛。利维尔紧锁的眉头让他的脸色更臭了。他们必须竞下更多的标才能在接下来的商业竞争中保住位置。如果利维尔还和他原先的团队一起共事的话，他不觉得这会是一件麻烦事。可惜很不凑巧，他最近刚被调到了另一个部门，主要为林业委员会探测地皮，去他妈的花花树木，去他妈的公司上层，利维尔现在手下只有一群初出茅庐的菜鸟和一个叫艾伦·耶格尔的半吊子初级助理。耶格尔从来没觉得自己缺少经验是一件大事，他的工作“成果”大多依仗他非同常人的满腔热血和激情。一想到自己得放手让这种人主持任何项目都让利维尔头疼不止。

随着建筑工地进度的推进，那边传来的噪音和干扰也越来越大，同时愈燃愈烈的还有利维尔的怒火。先是挖掘机和挖土机，接着是混凝土搅拌机和起重机，巨大的钢梁和=混凝土板移动碰撞的声音就像总有人在耳边乒乒乓乓地打铁。发动机巨大的嗡鸣声，再加上倒车时催魂的滴滴声，让所有的会议都变成了“声音太小，听不见”的闹剧。利维尔觉得自己离英年早聋只有一步之遥。尽管他尽力把办公室的窗户关得严严实实，但总有一层薄薄的沙尘从通风口里滤过来，霸占所有裸露的表面，让他的办公桌和电脑看起来像是出土文物。去他妈的马莱！

在这段气压极低的日子里，唯一的慰藉就是工地上的工头。施工的第一天，利维尔就注意到他了。公平地说，很难有人不注意到那个人。他身材高大，体格健壮，宽阔的肩膀和结实有力的手臂都让利维尔的目光流连忘返。灰色上衣显然小了一个号，紧紧地勾勒出健硕的肌肉，宽大的长裤遮盖了下半身的风景，但他窄窄的臀部上系着的多功能皮带很好地弥补了这一点，让这个男人成为了利维尔放空时肮脏脑内幻想的男主角。这个人不会将所有繁重的工作都丢给自己的手下，相反，他更乐于亲自指挥施工现场，带着不容置疑的领导力和压迫感。他会举起铆钉枪和手提钻，爬上令人眩晕的脚手架，将横梁和托梁操纵到位。透过办公室的窗户看着工头先生忙碌到汗流浃背的样子无疑是一种享受，是一种利维尔无力抗拒的罪恶快乐。但令人沮丧的是，他始终看不清对方的脸，防尘面具或护目镜阻挡了他的视线。那个人总是戴着一顶白色的安全帽，在极少数情况下，他摘下帽子的时候，头发大部分也会被一条白色的毛巾给遮住。利维尔曾经瞥见过金发蓝眼，但这可能是他一厢情愿的想法。

“嗨，小矮子，这是你要的报告。”

韩吉轻快地走进利维尔的办公室，把一个文件夹扔在桌上。

“你他妈的怎么回事，臭四眼？”一种干坏事被抓包的窘迫感让利维尔比以往更加没好气。“敲门会让你得上绝症吗？”

“说的好像你会敲门似的！”韩吉反驳道。

“这是我的办公室，我是课长，如果我说你得敲门，你就得敲门。”

“去你的吧，你又不是我老板。”韩吉兴致高昂地回答。

利维尔翻了大大的一个白眼。理论上来说的确是这样，韩吉所在的GIANT生命互助保险公司目前被调查兵团分包，为他们的提供数据分析服务。

“除非你现在把和我们部门的合同撕了，否则很不幸老子就他妈是你老板。”

“啊啊，随你便吧。哦对了，看看那个！”利维尔窗外的建筑工地吸引了韩吉的注意力。

“啊哈。”利维尔点点头，走到窗前欣赏风景。工头站在十层楼高的中央电梯井顶上，指挥着一根钢梁就位。

“哇！”韩吉惊叹道。“真是高大啊！”

“的确。”利维尔表示赞同，眼睛忠实地记录着工头是如何把一根横梁引到竖井顶部的。

“从这个角度看就更让人叹为观止了！”

即使隔着这么远，利维尔也能清晰地看到他搬动横梁时肩膀上肌肉的隆动。

“要是没活儿可干的话我可不介意就这么盯上一整天，”韩吉愉快地继续道。

工头正跨坐在横梁上，把铆钉钉在适当的位置，利维尔发现今天韩吉的话格外趁他心。

“真想靠近看看啊！你说是不是？”韩吉一边说着一边把整张脸贴在了玻璃上，以便看得更清楚。

当工头挥动重锤时，利维尔咽了口口水。

“你没事吧？”韩吉好奇地转过头来，“你脸怎么红扑扑的？”

“我很好。”利维尔厉声说，尽管他能感到自己的脸颊在燃烧。“难道你除了盯着我的窗外就没别的事情好做了吗？”

“好啦好啦，知道啦！我这就撤，别老摆着一张催债脸了。晚点再来找你哦老大！”韩吉挥着手，轻快地离开了利维尔的办公室。

利维尔无奈地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。韩吉是一个才华横溢的数据分析师，也是他的老朋友，但这不代表他总能招架得住对方。

利维尔的办公室一直到很晚才熄灯。耶格尔那个糊涂虫把两个重要客户的财务报告给搞串了，让利维尔花了好几个小时擦他的巨型屁股。长时间高压的工作让利维尔头晕目眩，完全无暇留意街上的路人，直到他看到了某个不可思议的景象。工地大门旁边站着一个大块头，正在和一个穿着西装、胳膊下夹着蓝图盒子的人说着什么。穿西装的人离开后，他摘下了白色的安全帽和毛巾，一手将汗湿的金发往后推去。

利维尔像是被摁了暂停键。不可能，这不可能。他是在做梦吗？

“埃尔文？”这个名字卡在了他的喉咙里。

那人转过身来，漂亮的蓝眼睛在街上搜寻着是谁在喊自己的名字。

“埃尔文·史密斯。”

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，那抹蓝色曾经旋绕在利维尔最深层、最狂野的梦境与幻想中。

“利维尔？”埃尔文脸上绽放出不可思议的灿烂笑容，伸出手大步走了过来。“天啊，利维尔·阿克曼！真的是你吗？”

他抓住了利维尔的手，热情地握了握，两人之间体型的差距让其更像是完全包裹住了他的手。

“天啊，离上次见面都多久了！得好几年吧？”

“是好多年了。”利维尔平静地说道。准确地说是十年。十年零七个月。

“你好吗？我是说，你看起来棒极了。你在这里做什么呢？”

“呃……我在那里工作。”利维尔猛地把头转向调查兵团的办公楼。埃尔文大手传来的体温让他更加难以思考了。

“很高兴见到你！太好了。”埃尔文仍然挂着大大的微笑。

“我可真没想到会在这里遇到你。”利维尔调整了一下自己，终于能说出连贯的句子了。“所以你是这里的工头，哈？”

“哦。是的。”埃尔文急忙放下手，用宽大的裤腿擦了擦自己的手掌。低垂在他臀部的多功能皮带发出窸窣的摩擦声，让利维尔喉咙发紧。“抱歉，有点脏。我应该先洗个手的。我知道你从来都不喜欢……”

“没关系，”利维尔打断了他。“不怕弄脏手对于建筑工人来说是一个良好品质。”

“哈哈，我也是这么觉得的。”埃尔文的微笑让他的眼角皱出细纹，“你准备回家吗？我刚结束工作，不介意的话要不要一起吃点什么？我记得附近有家不错的盖饭店，既然赶上了就一起去吃吧。”

“没问题，”利维尔不置可否地耸耸肩。说实话，他的双腿发软，让他怀疑自己是否有能力保持站立，更不用说走几个街区了。

“太好了！给我几分钟，我去工地办公室换身衣服，我有点……”

“不！”利维尔的声音比他以为的更加急迫。“呃……我的意思是，你没必要因为我专门跑去换趟衣服。”

“你不介意吗？”他的上衣满是灰尘与汗渍，脸颊上还有工作时留下的尘土。

“没什么大不了，”利维尔向他保证，“你这样就挺好的。”他那当机的大脑毫无帮助地补充道。

餐馆里人满为患，嘈杂不堪，挤满了下班后来吃饭的工人。利维尔和埃尔文挤在柜台尽头的狭小空间里，面前放着超大号的牛丼。

刚坐下的时候，两个人之间的气氛有点尴尬。虽然他们在大学的最后一年几乎形影不离，但利维尔承认，自己内心一些过不去的坎导致两人在毕业后就失去了联系。除此之外，埃尔文那件紧身上衣绷在壮观的胸肌上，结实的大腿在狭窄的柜台下紧贴着自己的大腿，一切都让利维尔备受煎熬。不过牛丼很好地让这份煎熬得到了缓和。当再一次端起饭碗狼吞虎咽时，利维尔突然感觉曾经的时光又回到了他们身上，不久他们就像老朋友一样轻松地攀谈了起来。这是埃尔文的长处，利维尔觉得除了韩吉那个奇行种以外，埃尔文可能是这个星球上最善于聊天的人了。他的某些特质总是能让人放松下来。利维尔从来不需要给埃尔文多做什么解释，因为埃尔文总是能在第一时间明白自己的意思。过去的利维尔从来没有意识到这份默契的珍贵，直到他失去了它。埃尔文的离开像是带走了他很重要的一部分，让他被难以言喻的思念所吞噬。

“所以你怎么成为一个建筑工人的？你不是说毕业后要去环游世界吗？我还以为你会成为律师或者什么其他打着领带的狗屎呢。”

“本来是这么打算的，”埃尔文点了点头。“前几年我都在旅行，回来后我在一家建筑公司找到了第一份工作，本来只是为上法学院攒点钱。结果你知道吗？我发现我很享受这份工作。看着东西被亲手一点点建起来，让我感到很满足。”埃尔文凝视着自己的手，那是工人的手，粗糙而布满疤痕。突然，利维尔有一种强烈的冲动，他想知道那双满是老茧的手有着怎样的触感，他想让他抓紧自己、抚摸自己。糟了，他的喉结又忍不住上下移动。

“除此之外，”埃尔文继似乎没有注意到利维尔的不对劲，“建设性总归是好东西。哈哈……”他被自己愚蠢的双关笑话给逗笑了，利维尔抿着嘴翻了个白眼。埃尔文的幽默感依旧是那么差强人意。“不管怎样，我留在了那家公司，一步步升到了施工经理的位置，所以现在就在这里干活了。”

“施工经理，哈？难道你不应该坐在一间豪华的办公室里吗？”

“那不是我的风格，”埃尔文一边回答，一边又往自己嘴里塞了一大口牛丼。“坐办公室多没意思啊，我还是更喜欢施工现场。这样我能对施工进度有更多的把控，而且再不济也能让我多锻炼锻炼。”

“看来效果不错，”利维尔含着一口牛肉咕哝着。

埃尔文又笑了起来，满脸通红。

“那你呢？你怎么会加入调查兵团？我以为你会为AKM工作？”

AKM是阿克曼家族公司，一家以其不正当商业行为而闻名的本地公司，民间老有传闻它与地下组织有联系。

“不，去他妈的。我当初考上大学就是为了和那坨狗屎摆脱干系。”

“你叔叔估计不太高兴。”

“啊，你还记得肯尼？”

“不得不说，他实在让人难忘，”埃尔文摆出了滑稽的怪脸。

“是的，他差点把我腿打断，不过他现在正忙着训练某个表妹来充当AKM的门面。”

“表妹？我还不知道你有表亲？”

“别那么惊讶，我也不知道，”利维尔耸耸肩。“我就知道一年前从不知道哪个角落里来了个小鬼。三代表亲什么的。我的生物不足以让我搞清其中的关系。”

“那你在调查兵团是什么职务？”埃尔文换了个话题。

“部门经理。我主要负责合同签署。”

“真厉害。”埃尔文那双明亮的蓝眼睛里流露出一种温柔而可爱的神情。“我就知道不论在哪里你都会非常成功的。”

利维尔皱起了眉头，他不知道该怎样回应这份称赞。

“那么，你和玛丽还好吗？”他一直都在回避这个问题。但在埃尔文满心满意的注视下，他感觉越发无法控制自己，他需要一个答案，即使它可能会让他伤透了心。

“玛丽？天哪，我和她大学毕业没多久就分手了。我们本来是一起去旅行的，但是中途产生了分歧。你还记得奈尔吗？她和奈尔结婚了。”

“奈尔？那个一脸肾虚的混蛋？”

“别对奈尔那么苛刻。他们现在有了一个家庭，三个孩子。我有时还会去拜访呢。”

“啊。我以为你才是那个结了婚天天追在小鬼屁股后面换尿布的人。”利维尔边说边从埃尔文碗里顺走了一块牛肉。

埃尔文摇了摇头，似乎有点小心翼翼地补充道：“不，我不认为我是当丈夫的料。”

“净他妈胡扯！”利维尔的声调高扬了上去。“我看你……”但他的理智让他及时住了口。

他们埋头吃着，吞咽咀嚼声没入了餐馆里舒适的喧闹，直到埃尔文再次开口。

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你遇到合适的人了吗？结婚了吗？”

“我？嘁。就那样吧。”利维尔讨厌自己声音中苦涩的质感。但埃尔文一直那样盯着他，表情融化成一滩柔和而悲伤的池水。

然后他们吃完了饭，平摊了账单，离开了嘈杂的餐厅。天色已经完全暗了下来，行人的潮水逐渐减缓成涓涓细流。他们默默地并排走在一起，来到了地铁站，街灯在黑暗的人行道上投下温暖的光池。当他们到达车站时，埃尔文突然停了下来，转向利维尔。

“再次见到你真是太好了，利维尔。”他停顿了一下，右手有些无措地挠了挠脖子后面。“嗯……要是你有空的话，你应该不介意来我家吃顿晚饭吧？呃，我的意思是，我知道你很忙，不过既然这么碰巧能再次遇到……真的挺不容易的。”

利维尔站在那里，凝视着这个高大的男人。他穿着陌生的工地制服，手上在自己不知道的时间里建起了厚厚的一层茧子，但这些表象下是某些自己熟悉的东西。他记得自己多年前是怎样在那个受欢迎的大学生身上看到了那些迷人的、宛若金子一般的东西，然后就再也无法移开视线。

“当然了，”他安静地说，“我很乐意。”


	2. Chapter 2

星期六的晚上，利维尔愁眉苦脸地站在他敞开的衣柜前，望着里面清一色的白衬衫黑西裤，内心感到空前的无奈。他还有啥好穿的？利维尔算半个家里蹲，除了工作最大的活动大概就是和韩吉下班后去喝一杯，所以他的衣柜被工作装占满，无人问津的角落里堆放了一些破旧的黑色牛仔裤和褪了色的T恤。如果他敢穿着衬衫西裤去埃尔文家，他大概会看上去像个无可救药的混蛋，但如果他就穿着旧T恤和牛仔裤，那他可能会给对方敷衍的印象。无奈之下，他只好在矮子里拔高个，选了样子貌似还过得去的一条牛仔裤，然后灵机一动想起了前年韩吉送他的毛衣。毛衣在宛若咸菜的T恤下露出了一个角，利维尔没想太多就拽了出来套在身上。它是由柔软的深绿色羔羊毛织成的，虽然袖子有点长，胸口有点紧，但利维尔不得不承认他现在看起来还不错，这个颜色意外挺衬他的皮肤。

合适的外套就更是个问题了。冬天的大衣对于目前来说过于厚重，可除此之外，他只剩下西装外套和一件并不怎么体面的连帽外套。除非……推开西装，利维尔把手伸进衣柜深处，拿出了他大学时常穿的那件黑色皮夹克。他站在镜子前，惊奇地发现外套竟然还能合身，镜子里的倒影仿佛是过去的自己跨过了时间望向现在。突然，时间流逝带来的苦涩泛上利维尔心头。过去的十年都到哪里去了？他到底是怎么变成如今的模样的？薪资不错，工作普通，生活单调乏味，每天按部就班地去公司，回家时也没有任何期待。

利维尔的胃里一阵翻腾，他对自己感到恶心，连忙脱下皮外套塞回衣柜的最深处。就在这时，他的手碰到了一块熟悉又陌生的柔软布料。一件由黑色细羊毛织成的针织衫，剪裁精美，但式样过时。它松松垮垮地挂在衣架上，一看就比利维尔的尺寸大上好多。利维尔伸出手，小心翼翼地其从衣架上取下来，然后慢慢地、慢慢地将自己的脸埋了进去。衣服带着樟脑丸的气息，但布料依旧柔软地覆盖了他的面颊。利维尔闭上了眼睛，任由记忆的潮水将他淹没。

妈的？什么玩意？

利维尔从书本上抬起头来，催命般的敲门声打断了他的学习。与其他大多数已经考完解放了的幸运儿不同的是，他在周末还有一场考试，这意味着当其他人都在开派对狂欢的时候，他只能在宿舍里和经济学死磕。

“利维尔！“随着敲门声越来越大，一个熟悉的声音从门后传来。

利维尔怒气冲冲地翻了个白眼。他放下书一把将门打开，发现门框上靠着一滩衣冠不整的埃尔文，见状还迷离地嘿嘿笑了一下。埃尔文衬衫的扣子解开了一大半，领带半耷拉在胸口的口袋外，乱糟糟的金发垂在蓝色的眼睛上，手里还拿着一瓶半空的廉价起泡酒。埃尔文·史密斯，天之骄子，一名刚毕业的男学生代表，赛艇队队长和辩论协会主席。埃尔文·史密斯有着完美的成绩，完美的生活和他完美的女友。所以完美的埃尔文·史密斯他妈的大半夜来找利维尔这样的人干什么？一个来自偏僻城市的低年级学生，成绩一般，性格古怪，还他妈的每天一副天下人都欠他钱的态度。好吧，这个问题利维尔早就放弃寻找答案了。两年前，埃尔文在学生会的活动上不小心把手上的啤酒泼了利维尔一身，气得洁癖症重度患者利维尔当场扬言要把他的狗腿打断。但是后来出于某种莫名其妙的原因，他们之间建立了一种近乎奇迹的友谊。后期的他们说形影不离都不为过：在利维尔大三、埃尔文大四的那年，他们一起学习，一起寻乐子，一起去健身房，一起跑去学校周围的廉价快餐店解决晚饭。埃尔文甚至说服了利维尔作为替补加入赛艇队。无论埃尔文去哪里，利维尔总会一同前往，除非是在他和女友玛丽约会，或者是有奈尔在场的时候。利维尔和那个长得跟耗子般尖嘴猴腮的男人八字不合。

“埃尔文。”利维尔平淡地说，双臂交叉在胸前。“你他妈的在这里干什么？你知不知道几点了？”

“利歪，”埃尔文显然有些口齿不清，“来和我喝一杯。”

“我以为你今晚和玛丽出去了？”

“是这样的，”埃尔文严肃地点点头。

“那她呢？”

“她，”埃尔文含糊地挥了挥酒瓶，“被姑娘们拐跑了。”

“不怪她，你个醉鬼。”

“不，我才没有。我还能喝！跟我一起来，我证明给你看！利歪，求求你了～”

“埃尔文，”利维尔皱着眉头，嘴角却因为眼前的金发混蛋不可控地翘了起来，“我还得学习，周末有经济学考试。”

“求你了利维尔，”埃尔文可怜巴巴地恳求着，“这是最后一晚了，我明天就得回家了。”他悲伤地补充道。

“操，看在他妈的份上……你他妈能不能别撅嘴了？这么大人了还不害臊。”利维尔一边抱怨着一边认命地抓起钱包和钥匙。

校园附近的酒吧人头攒动，挤满了为庆祝考试结束而喝得酩酊大醉的学生们，这是他们在回家避暑前的最后一次发泄。埃尔文坚持让利维尔先自罚两杯，好帮他更好地进入“状态”，利维尔爽快地一饮而尽。他出都出来了，没有理由再克制自己。当他们离开主干道上的最后一家酒吧时，天上开始淅淅沥沥地低落雨滴，埃尔文坚持把夹克衫搭在利维尔的肩膀上，坚持着他让人啼笑皆非的男子力，尽管不论实际上还是在利维尔看来那都不过是初夏的绢丝小雨。回宿舍的半路上，他们遇到了米克和纳拿巴，两人被正在兴头上的情侣拖着去了镇中心的酒吧。那是个下三滥的地方，音乐稀烂，酒水也重在“水”字以上，但大学生们还是爱它，因为它不仅便宜还一直营业到凌晨四点，一切缺点都没有关系。他们跟着滥俗的口水歌蹦迪，喝酒，要是利维尔在拥挤的舞池里无意擦过埃尔文的臀部，那也没关系。如果两个人在夜色浓浓时坐在昏暗的角落，埃尔文将利维尔搂抱在怀里，利维尔也不客气地在男人的肩头呼吸对方的气息，那也没有关系。每个人都酒气冲天，没有人会关心的。除了利维尔，没有人。

当他们终于在凌晨四点被赶出酒吧的时候，天空像是突然开了闸，下起了倾盆大雨。两人挤在埃尔文并没有什么用的针织外套下，踉踉跄跄地回到了宿舍。在路上的某个地方，米克和纳拿巴失去了踪迹，埃尔文决定到利维尔宿舍喝他藏在那里的廉价啤酒罐会是个好主意，利维尔不能更乐意。

第二天醉宿的影响不用睁眼就能感受到。太阳穴突突地跳，嘴里臭得跟生吞了只死耗子似的。但利维尔也能感觉到身旁温暖的重量，脸颊上柔软的瘙痒。他睁开眼睛，垂眼看着靠在肩膀上的金发男人，蓬乱的头发散落在额头上。利维尔愣住了，完全不记得埃尔文·史密斯是怎么或为什么躺在自己的床上。他再次闭上眼睛，喃喃地向任何可能在听的神灵祈祷，伸手到被子下面，小心翼翼地感受着他胸前搭着的那条胳膊。结实有力的大腿压在自己双腿上，让他无法动弹。不论如何，他们俩都还穿着衣服，这至少是值得庆幸的。慢慢地，记忆缓缓回归他尚且晕眩的大脑，虽然利维尔理智上对他们两人没有做某些可能遗憾终身的事感而到欣慰，但他无法忽视胸口那股扭曲的失望之痛。如果他们做了某些让他们遗憾终身的事呢？如果利维尔错过了他唯一一次自私的机会呢？在过去的两年里，他难道还不够了解他快乐中透露出的绝望吗？在见到埃尔文的那一刻，利维尔的内心就没有停止过骚动，但他将自己的情感深深埋藏在了粗鲁的言语之后，只为不破坏至少存在的友谊。埃尔文是他的朋友这一事实已经足够神奇了，他不想连这点都失去。况且，埃尔文又不是没有女朋友。他不会去做一个插足别人情谊的卑鄙第三者。不过，有时他也会觉得自己无法忍耐下去了。埃尔文和划艇队在湖边训练时会露出手臂上漂亮的肌肉；学习遇到难题时，埃尔文会下意识舔舐笔尖；他也会因为利维尔的屎尿屁笑话捧腹大笑到直不起腰。有时利维尔晚上一个人躺在宿舍的单人床上，心脏因为埃尔文·史密斯阵阵钝痛。

利维尔像是确认对方是真的一般慢慢地、小心翼翼地伸出手，轻轻拨开凌乱的金发。埃尔文动了一下身子，咕哝着什么，更进一步靠在了利维尔的脖子上。

“白痴，”利维尔喃喃道，在对方的金发上浅浅地印下了一个吻。

就在那时，现实就像一桶冰水浇了他一个透心凉。他毫不客气地把埃尔文推到一边，从床头柜抓起手机开锁，手指因为匆忙而连连输错了几次密码。妈的，不会吧？他妈的。

“埃尔文！”他粗暴地摇着睡梦中的某人。“你个懒鬼快他妈给我醒醒！”在利维尔的猛烈攻势下，埃尔文扭动了一下，喉咙里发出不情愿的咕哝声，最后终于睁开了一只眼睛。

“你个蠢货快给我起来！”

“诶？利维尔？发生了什么？”埃尔文坐起身来，茫然地环顾四周。“你为什么在我房间里？”

“不是我在你的房间，是你在我的房间里，你是昨天把自己的脑子喝没了吗？”

埃尔文瞪大了眼睛，对着利维尔眨巴了好几下。

“快把你装满屎的屁股抬起来。离你飞机起飞还有不到一个小时，别跟我说你想误了航班！”

“哦，我操！”埃尔文从床上一跃而起，双脚着地时还有些摇摇晃晃。“我得赶快了。我的衣服呢？”

“你他妈的找个屁的衣服，你不就穿着嘛，白痴。”利维尔交叉双臂，试图不让自己笑得太厉害。

“哦……”埃尔文低头看着自己，“这样哦。抱歉，我一定是在你床上昏死过去了。”

“没事。”利维尔慢吞吞地说。“你是在为没脱衣服还是睡着了而道歉？”

埃尔文目瞪口呆地瞪了利维尔一会儿才意识到他在开玩笑。

“妈的，太抱歉了，利维尔，我不是有意成为这么大的麻烦，我希望我没有把你的夜晚搞得一团糟。”

“哦，”利维尔一脸嫌弃。“这次就放你一马，但要是我经济学考试不及格，你就等着吧。”

“你绝对不会不及格的，利维尔，你这么聪明，这么棒，”埃尔文微笑了起来。“可恶，我最好上路了，感谢上帝昨天我至少收拾好了行李。”埃尔文穿上散落在地上的鞋，抓起手机和钱包向门口走去，半路上他突然停下脚步，转身一把拥住了利维尔，让对方在难以呼吸的同时失去了心中的最后一丝侥幸。

门砰地一声关上了。良久之后，利维尔才注意到床尾皱巴巴的针织外套。

当然，埃尔文是信守诺言的。每隔几个月利维尔就会收到一张从不同地方寄出的明信片。埃尔文偶尔也会发电子邮件，有时还会附上照片：特雷维喷泉、埃菲尔铁塔或其他著名地标前，埃尔文和玛丽总是笑得那么开心。利维尔很想回复，但总是找不到合适的词句。最后，明信片和邮件的频率越来越低，直到一年后，也就是利维尔以商业经济专业一等荣誉生*毕业时，这一切终于停止了。

那件针织外套也是一样。利维尔一直打算把它洗干净后寄给埃尔文父母，但不知何故，他从未这么做过。它在利维尔的衣橱里占据了一席之地。在一些孤独又无望的夜晚，他让这件外套成为自己的稻草，平复内心无法磨灭的空虚。

利维尔的电话嗡嗡作响，把他从思绪中惊醒。哦操，他叫的出租车来了。他急忙把那件旧夹克塞回衣柜里，拿出一件相对休闲的西装外套。这应该马马虎虎可以。呵，搞得好像埃尔文真的会在意他穿什么一样。他们不是要去什么高档的地方，更不是在约会。只是普普通通的晚餐，两个多年未见、曾经是朋友的熟人叙叙旧。仅此而已。因此，利维尔没有理由对自己的着装感到紧张，当他走下楼梯拉开出租车门的时候，他的心脏也绝对没有理由在胸膛里怦怦直跳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 一等荣誉（英国）：即所谓的“第一”，是最高的荣誉等级，并显示高学术成就。大约15%的学位候选人以一等荣誉毕业。


End file.
